Molecular diagnostics is a laboratory discipline that has developed rapidly during the last 25 years. It originated from basic biochemistry and molecular biology research procedures, but now has become an independent discipline focused on routine analysis of nucleic acids (NA), including deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA) for diagnostic use in healthcare and other fields requiring nucleic acid analysis. Molecular diagnostic analysis of biological samples can include the detection and/or monitoring of one or more nucleic acid materials present in the specimen. The particular analysis performed may be either qualitative and/or quantitative. Methods of analysis may involve isolation, purification, and amplification of nucleic acid materials, and polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a common technique used to amplify nucleic acids. Often, a nucleic acid sample to be analyzed is obtained in insufficient quantity, quality, and/or purity, hindering a robust implementation of a diagnostic technique. Current sample processing methods and molecular diagnostic techniques are also labor/time intensive, low throughput, and expensive, and systems of analysis are insufficient. Furthermore, methods of isolation, processing, and amplification are often specific to certain nucleic acid types and not applicable across multiple acid types. Due to these and other deficiencies of current molecular diagnostic systems and methods, there is thus a need for improved devices for processing and amplifying nucleic acids. Thus, there is a need in the molecular diagnostics field to create an improved microfluidic cartridge to facilitate processing and detecting of nucleic acids. This invention provides such a microfluidic cartridge.